The Dark Knight Returns
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Some criminals from Batman's era escape Arkham and go to New York. Huntress and Dinah go there, but they find someone they never expected to find... Please R&R!


Some months had passed after the ending of the TV series. Make that 3 months to be more specific. It was a cold stormy, but not rainy, night in New Gotham. Meanwhile, it was a very violent night in the Arkham prison. Poison Ivy saw a small flower and just from that small flower, she made it grow into a huge jungle. She broke many cells in the hallways. The Riddler, The Joker, and Dr. Freeze were inside those cells that Ivy broke. Dr. Freeze hurried into the confiscated weapons room and put on his suit to keep him cold.  
  
Joker: Come on Freezy, hurry up!  
  
Dr. Freeze: I'm going, I'm going.  
  
Joker: Oh and thanks Ivy, it's time I got out of this old mad house!  
  
Poison Ivy: No problem Joker.  
  
Dr. Freeze: Ok, I'm done. Let's get out of here!  
  
The 4 villains hurried out of the prison knocking out any guards that got in their way. Meanwhile, in the clock tower, things were laying low. Since they stopped the once Harley Queen, there wasn't much crime in New Gotham these days. Dinah was studying for a history test, Helena was reading a comic book, and Barbara was making copies for her next test. Suddenly, Barbara found info on the break-out in Arkham.  
  
Barbara: Whoa what's this?  
  
Helena: What?  
  
Barbara: It seems there has been a break-out in Arkham. It says here that 2 meta-humans and 2 normal humans escaped.  
  
Helena suddenly got up and bent over onto the computer monitor to see for herself.  
  
Helena: Which ones?  
  
Barbara: Dr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, The Riddler, and...  
  
Barbara didn't finish the sentence because she didn't dare say the last villain's name. But Helena did. Helena read the names and did say the last name.  
  
Helena: The Joker. Hey, these guys sound familiar.  
  
Barbara: Because they were all put behind bars by Batman.  
  
Helena: Oh yeah! Sorry, can't remember the oldies. Why didn't you wanna read the last guy?  
  
Barbara: Because The Joker is the 1 that made me use this wheelchair.  
  
Helena: Oh yeah! I knew that name rang a bell.  
  
Barbara looked kind of sad. She remembered the day it happened. Helena replied in a comforting voice trying to comfort Barbara.  
  
Helena: Don't worry. Look at it the bright side, on that wheelchair, you learned everything about computers. So you helped Dinah and I continue my father's legacy.  
  
Barbara: Yeah, I guess you're right.  
  
Dinah came out of her room all of a sudden to speak.  
  
Dinah: So, are Helena and I going after them?  
  
Barbara: Yes, but don't expect to catch them all today.  
  
Helena: Really? I thought they would be a piece of cake.  
  
Barbara: Just because they are old villains doesn't mean they're gonna be easy to find. It took your father, Robin, and I years to finally but them behind bars.  
  
Helena: Don't worry about it. Come on Dinah, let's go.  
  
After a while, Dinah and Helena, who now was dressed as Huntress, split to see if they could find them quicker. A while later, Dinah called Huntress through her COM link.  
  
Dinah: I got the plant girl already.  
  
Huntress: You got Ivy so fast? Wow, maybe these oldies do lose their touch in time.  
  
Suddenly, Huntress spotted The Riddler running down an alleyway. She jumped onto the alleyway and blocked The Riddler's way out.  
  
Huntress: Seems it's a dead end for you.  
  
Riddler: Not if I can help it!  
  
Huntress: And what are you gonna do?  
  
Riddler: Don't underestimate me miss.  
  
Huntress: Ooops, I think I already did.  
  
Riddler: Well then, suffer this!  
  
The Riddler threw 3 cards at Huntress. 1 cut her slightly on the cheek, another 1 emitted a noisy sound, and the last 1 exploded into a poof of black smoke. After a short while, the noisy sound stopped and the black smoke faded. Huntress saw The Riddler take a right in the exit of the alleyway.  
  
Huntress: Sorry, but it's gonna take more than that for me to lose sight of you.  
  
Huntress jumped onto a rooftop and kept track of The Riddler. When she had him on the perfect spot, she jumped off the rooftop and kicked him on the face when she landed. Then she tortured him until he finally fell unconscious.  
  
Huntress: That should do it.  
  
Huntress informed Dinah and Barbara that she already got The Riddler. Then she saw the time on the clock tower and saw that it was already 10:56 P.M. Huntress and Dinah decided to go back to the clock tower and catch Dr. Freeze and The Joker the next day. The next day, it was a sunny Saturday and even at 10:39 A.M. Huntress and Dinah were already searching for the other 2 villains. They couldn't find anything so by 12:08 P.M. they returned to the clock tower.  
  
Dinah: It's impossible they suddenly disappeared. I mean, how far can they go?  
  
Barbara: Well in 1 night they couldn't have gone too far that's true, but maybe they'll come out in the night.  
  
Dinah: Let's hope so, or else I won't have time to study for my test.  
  
Helena: Don't worry about the test now. I'm more worried about those 2 buffoons let loose on New Gotham.  
  
Barbara: Nice to see you're finally taking things a bit seriously around here.  
  
Helena: Yeah...wait a minute, what's that supposed to mean!?  
  
Dinah laughed as she went into her room to study some more for her test. Barbara never answered Helena either. Later, at 8:34 P.M., Huntress and Dinah were searching for Dr. Freeze and The Joker again. They didn't find anything this time either. By the time they finished looking for them all over the city, it was 12:45 P.M. and both of them were exhausted. The next day, the Birds discussed the mysterious disappearances of Dr. Freeze and The Joker.  
  
Helena: Well Barb, it seems you're gonna have some research to do today.  
  
Barbara: So it seems. I bet I can find out where these 2 are hiding in half an hour.  
  
Helena: I bet you can't.  
  
Barbara: How much?  
  
Helena: 50 bucks.  
  
Barbara: Done.  
  
Dinah: Hey what about me? I bet 20 bucks you can't.  
  
Barbara: Get prepared to pay me in half an hour girls.  
  
Dinah: Yeah right.  
  
Half an hour later, Barbara found out about Dr. Freeze and The Joker's whereabouts.  
  
Barbara: Show me the greens girls.  
  
Helena and Dinah gave a big sigh as they paid the cash to Barbara.  
  
Dinah: So, where are they?  
  
Barbara: They're in New York.  
  
Helena: How did they get there so darn fast?  
  
Barbara: They probably paid any guy off to take them. The point is, they're in Manhattan and you 2 girls have to go there.  
  
Helena: Right, and how are we supposed to do that?  
  
Barbara: I'll give you back your money, get some more and catch a flight to Manhattan at 2:00 P.M.  
  
Dinah: Oh boy.  
  
Helena: What are you worried about? If we don't find them right away you won't have to take the history test.  
  
Dinah: Oh yeah!  
  
Barbara: Whatever, just go quickly.  
  
It was 4:15 P.M. in Manhattan and Huntress and Dinah were searching around the city for Dr. Freeze and The Joker. Huntress took a short rest in a dead end. There she saw a man that seemed to be poor, who was drinking a small beer which was in a brown paper bag. The man needed a slight shave and seemed to be slightly drunk. Huntress saw something familiar in the man and bent down to speak to him.  
  
Huntress: Excuse me sir, have you seen a guy in a metallic suit and a clown in a gangster suit around here?  
  
The man looked at her with a blank expression. He hiccupped a few times while talking.  
  
Man: Nope, sorry but I can't *hiccup* help you young lady. Wait a minute, *hiccup* I know you from somewhere. Have I seen you before? *hiccup*  
  
Huntress: Uh, no.  
  
Man: Weird, 'cause you remind me of *hiccup* someone miss. You remind me of my daughter to specific. *hiccup* Yeah, I know my daughter when I see her. Are you *hiccup* sure we haven't met before?  
  
Huntress: No, but maybe I've seen your daughter somewhere. What happened to her?  
  
Man: Her mother died. *hiccup* And I was a coward and left her with a friend of mine. I ran away. *hiccup*  
  
Those words started to freak Huntress out. It sounded like the story of how her father, Bruce Wayne, left her.  
  
Huntress: And w-what's yo-your name sir?  
  
Man: My name is *hiccup* Bruce Wayne.  
  
Huntress was shocked when she heard this. After a moment of silence, Huntress finally spoke.  
  
Huntress: It's you! You are my father!  
  
Bruce: I knew it was you.  
  
Huntress: What happened with you? Look at you! You're a mess!  
  
Bruce: I just ended up like this since I left you. *hiccup*  
  
Huntress: Come, I'm taking you with a friend of mine.  
  
Huntress and Bruce Wayne looked for Dinah and went to a hotel to discuss everything. After a while, Bruce finally stopped being drunk.  
  
Dinah: Wow, I must say Mr. Wayne; this is the last condition in which I expected to find you.  
  
Bruce: Yeah well, after I left Gotham I took the cheapest flight here and ended up as a poor old guy in the street.  
  
Helena: I still can't believe you.  
  
Bruce: I know you're angry at me. I don't blame you, but I must admit I was shocked when Alfred told me that you became a crime fighter.  
  
Helena & Dinah: Alfred!?  
  
Bruce: What? Didn't he tell you he stayed in touch with me?  
  
Helena: No! He didn't! I can't believe this!  
  
Bruce: Oh boy, I should've stayed in Gotham. I was an idiot when I thought of leaving.  
  
Dinah: How could you Mr. Wayne? I mean, you're a legend! You were the 1st crime fighter in Gotham city!  
  
Bruce: I know Dinah, but I was just sick and tired of it. My profession as a crime fighter saved many lives, but it also killed some. I was just tired of the deaths, I was tired of everything. I got depressed and stressed; I just couldn't handle it any more.  
  
Dinah: I understand, I feel like that sometimes too. But why didn't you tell anyone how you felt?  
  
Bruce: I didn't think it would help.  
  
Dinah: Of course it would've helped!  
  
Helena: Well it's too late now. Just wait until I get my hands on Alfred!  
  
Bruce: I don't blame Alfred either.  
  
Helena: What do you mean!? He never told any of us, not even Barbara!  
  
Bruce: Because he didn't want you to get all angry and disappointed like you are now.  
  
Dinah: That's right Helena; it wasn't Alfred's fault either.  
  
Bruce: It was my entire fault, I was so stupid.  
  
Helena: Hey I got an idea.  
  
Bruce & Dinah: What?  
  
Helena: Dad maybe you can help us catch your old enemies, Dr. Freeze and The Joker.  
  
Dinah: That's a great idea!  
  
Bruce: Of course I will—just 1 small problem.  
  
Helena: What?  
  
Bruce: I don't have the Batman costume.  
  
Helena: Well then you'll have to make a mask and just wear it. It's not a fashion show. Look at us, we don't wear anything fancy.  
  
Bruce: But Dr. Freeze and The Joker have never known that I was Batman, and I don't plan on letting them know now.  
  
Dinah: Well then you'll have to do as Helena said, get a small piece of cloth and put 2 holes on it and wear it over your eyes.  
  
Bruce: I guess so.  
  
And so the 2 Birds and the old Bat were finally united to bring down 2 of the old Bat's enemies. The next day, at 11:38 A.M., Bruce Wayne was looking for a black piece of cloth to use as his "mask."  
  
Bruce: Darn it, I should've brought at least my Batman costume for any emergencies like now.  
  
Helena: I still think that most people know by now that Bruce Wayne is Batman.  
  
Bruce: How are you so sure?  
  
Helena: It's obvious, Batman suddenly disappears and Bruce Wayne is nowhere to be found all of a sudden. Duh.  
  
Bruce: Yeah, I guess you're right. But Dr. Freeze and The Joker were in Arkham when that happened, so they probably don't know about Bruce Wayne's whereabouts.  
  
Helena: If you say so...  
  
Bruce searched and searched, and finally found a black piece of cloth. Then he made 2 hole on it and put it on. Afterwards, he went to the mirror to see how he looked.  
  
Bruce: God, I really look dorky.  
  
Dinah: Yep, you really do.  
  
Helena went to the mirror to see how her father looked too.  
  
Helena: *tries not to laugh* You look...err, fine.  
  
Bruce: Admit it, I look so damn stupid.  
  
Helena: Fine you do, but you don't have to look extremely cool to fight crime.  
  
Dinah: You don't?  
  
Helena was caught in her own lie when she was trying to help her father. Bruce only laughed. After 10 minutes, they got dressed and Helena changed into Huntress. Dinah gave Bruce a communicator and they all went out to search for Dr. Freeze and The Joker.  
  
Huntress: We have to find at least 1 of them today, or I give up.  
  
Meanwhile, Bruce—err Batman, was having better luck. He found a big warehouse filled with beer boxes and Dr. Freeze was hiding inside.  
  
Batman: Not so fast Dr. Freeze!  
  
Dr. Freeze: And who are you supposed to be? "Clothman"?  
  
Batman: No, I'm Batman.  
  
Dr. Freeze laughed uncontrollably for a short while.  
  
Dr. Freeze: Yeah right, and I'm Batgirl.  
  
Batman: I'm not joking.  
  
Dr. Freeze: Then prove it!  
  
Dr. Freeze had a laser gun that froze people and he shot a laser at Batman. Fortunately, Batman dodge rolled and kicked Freeze on the face.  
  
Batman: There's your proof. Need more?  
  
Dr. Freeze: Argh, die!!!  
  
Dr. Freeze was now furious. He started a hand-to-hand combat against the Bat. The suit enabled Freeze to have super strength, so he punched Batman 4 times and left him bleeding on the ground. Then, Freeze picked up his weapon and was about to freeze the Bat when Dinah came in and used her telekinetic powers to remove the weapon from Freeze's hand.  
  
Batman: Dinah, how did you find me?  
  
Dinah: Thanks to the communicator. It seems you left it on.  
  
Batman: Then that's a damn good thing. Why isn't Huntress here then?  
  
Dinah: Because she probably found The Joker.  
  
Dinah then continued to use her telekinetic powers to use Dr. Freeze's weapon to freeze his legs to the ground. Meanwhile, Dinah was right, Huntress found The Joker at a smaller warehouse filled with crates. Huntress was trapped in a crate circle with only 1 opening to her front that The Joker was blocking—and he had a machine gun.  
  
Joker: What do you think your daddy will do when another loved 1 of his dies? Do you think he'll run away?  
  
Huntress: No, I think this time he'll come and kick your ass.  
  
Joker: We'll see about that!  
  
The Joker pressed the trigger on his machine gun and a bullet shower came out heading towards Huntress. Huntress did a matrix-like walk-on-the-wall trick and ended it by kicking The Joker on the face while landing.  
  
Huntress: So do you like what you see?  
  
Huntress said, as she used the machine gun's butt to knock The Joker out. After a short while, Batman and Dinah hurried to the warehouse and found Huntress and an unconscious Joker. A week later, back in New Gotham, in the clock tower...  
  
Barbara: It's good to have you back Bruce.  
  
Bruce: And it's always good to see you Barb.  
  
Dinah: So what are you gonna do now?  
  
There was a short silence after that. Bruce thought hard and made a decision.  
  
Bruce: Ok, 1st I'm gonna shave. Then, I'm gonna go to the batcave and grab my suit. And last, I'm gonna kick criminal ass.  
  
Helena: Sounds just like the old Batman.  
  
Bruce: That's because it's the same old Batman, but anew.  
  
Barbara: And are you going to live in the manor again? And what about us are you going to be in our team or are you going to fly solo?  
  
Bruce: I'm gonna live in the manor again. And I'm gonna fly solo, but I'll always keep my communicator for whenever I need you girls.  
  
Dadadadadadadadada, BATMAN!  
  
THE END 


End file.
